


ketika mereka berbantah di evian

by psycheros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/psycheros
Summary: Mali bercumbu dengan Galan di kandang sapi. Anggara mengadukan mereka. Aduan polos anak kecil yang menggulingkan poros kehidupan para pelaku, di penghujung jaman ketika dunia menggeliat menuju perubahan.





	1. Chapter 1

Kurasa Mali bukannya membenci Anggara.

Justru sebaliknya: Anggara, dengan binar kekaguman dan pendewaan terhadap kangmasnya, adalah satu dari sedikit pelipur dalam masa kecil Mali yang nelangsa tapi tak dirasa.

Mereka yang tidak pernah diperhatikan akan menjadi paling haus perhatian, sebagaimana terjadi pada Mali. Dulu, karena sama-sama masih kecil, aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi kini jika mengingat Mali tebaca pulalah bagaimana segala tindak tanduknya adalah rangkaian usaha untuk mendapat pengakuan, pencarian atas sebuah tempat di mana ia dipandang dengan dua mata.

Dulu bagiku Mali hanyalah seorang bocah kelewat cerdas. Kepiawaiannya bermain piano meski hanya numpang berlatih di rumahku, kesantunannya dalam berbahasa, bahkan kemahirannya menulis pinyin menjadikannya kesayangan ibuku. Kerap Ibu membandingkan kami, Mali sebagai contoh teladan melawan aku si anak tak berbakti. Meski kesal, aku tak menggerutu semata-mata karena tak ingin bertengkar dengan sahabatku. Kini aku makin bersyukur pada keputusan itu, menyadari bahwa Mali tentu belajar sangat keras tanpa sepengetahuanku, dengan hanya pujian-pujian Ibu sebagai imbalannya. Sebegitu hausnyalah dia pada perhatian.

(Pada akhirnya ketegaran Mali mencari tempat bagi dirinya itulah salah satu yang membuatku terkintil-kintil—tapi itu cerita lain).

Angga kecil dalam kenanganku, sementara itu, selalu nampak terkesima, mengagumi segala pencapaian Mali meski itu sekadar menangkap ikan gondok di kali. Kekagumannya pada Mali bukan terbatas pada kemampuan—aku bisa saja melakukan banyak hal sebaik Mali dan Anggara tidak sudi membagi ketakjubannya padaku. Anggara adalah satu-satunya orang yang tulus memuja Mali seutuhnya tanpa Mali perlu berusaha. Dengan demikian, jika tidak sayang sebagai saudara, setidaknya Mali tentu menyayangi Anggara layaknya dewa menyayangi pemujanya.

Apakah ini berarti Mali memang tidak menyayangi Anggara sebagai adik? Hal itu hanya Mali yang berhak menjawab. Dariku hanya sebuah simpulan dari observasi: tentunya rasa sayang seperti itu sulit di posisi Mali. Ibu Anggara telah menyingkirkan ibu Mali sebagai istri utama. Posisi Anggara lebih tinggi daripada Mali di silsilah keluarga. Mali hanya dipanggil kangmas sebagai bentuk kesopanan, disekolahkan hanya sebagai penjaga nama baik keluarga. Pada kenyataannya, harus menemani Anggara sepanjang hari dan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan-kesalahan Anggara, dengan sengaja tak dilimpahi kemewahan setara dengan adiknya; di rumah itu Mali lebih seperti pengasuh. 

Jadi, jika tiba-tiba aku teringat bagaimana Mali sengaja menyuruh Anggara sembunyi di gerbong kereta barang lalu tertawa girang ketika Anggara menangis panik saat kereta berjalan; bagaimana Mali suka sengaja menipu Anggara untuk makan buah-buahan aneh yang seharusnya tak boleh dimakan; bagaimana, pada saat-saat langka, Mali mencubit lengan Anggara karena “gemas” sampai biru-biru; aku tak sampai hati serta merta menyebut Mali nakal. Keisengan-keisengan Mali pada Anggara, sering keterlaluan, memang bukan sekadar guyonan. Tapi bukan pula perwujudan rasa benci. Kurasa Mali kecil tertekan dengan hidupnya dan menjadikan Anggara sebagai pelampiasan. Tentu hal itu memberikan sedikit kepuasan bagi Mali, memperdaya sosok yang di rumah begitu dilindungi dan dipuja di atas dirinya.

Anggara sendiri? Ah, entahlah, sampai kini pun aku tak dapat sungguh-sungguh memahaminya. Adakah ia sadar betapa keberadaannya membuat Mali menderita? Adakah ia menyayangi kangmasnya dengan tulus, ataukah perlahan sayang itu bercampur dengan rasa bersalah dan iba? Rasa bersalah mana yang lebih kuat—akibat menyingkirkan Mali dari putaran kehidupan keluarga mereka, atau merenggut kebersamaan aku dan Mali pada sore itu, ketika Anggara memergoki betapa jauh rasa kami berdua?


	2. Chapter 2

Hujan.

Anggara berbaring di tempat tidurnya, mendengarkan. Nyaring ribuan bulir menghantam seng membuat hujan terdengar lebih deras dari sesungguhnya. Desau yang konstan, dingin, dan ramai; sesekali disela gemuruh petir yang justru—seperti halnya kempul menyela irama gendhing—membuatnya semakin merdu. Lagu ninabobok dari langit alam.

Dulu, pada saat-saat seperti ini, Anggara pasti tengah bergelung di antara Mali dan Galan.

Mereka selalu seperti itu, bukan? Mali dan Galan, sepasang uger-uger lawang; bersama si kecil Anggara yang membuntut ke mana-mana sebagai anak bawang. Anggara tumbuh, dari bocah ceking yang kerap tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga menjadi diri yang sekarang ini, dalam gandengan dan gendongan kedua kangmasnya. Benar memang, Anggara telah lama menganggap Galan sebagai kangmasnya pula. Bukankah seorang kangmas tidak harus berasal dari darah yang sama?

Kilat menyalakan langit mendung sejenak, disusul jeritan petir yang memekakkan telinga.

Anggara memejamkan mata.

Jika siang turun hujan, mereka bertiga akan saling berpepetan di ranjang seperti anak ayam. Selalu, karena Anggara yang paling kecil, ia ditempatkan di tengah, di antara dada kedua kangmas yang menguarkan panas nyaman. Mali dan Galan bercakap-cakap di atas kepalanya, suara mereka selembut bisikan, kadang cekikikan. Mata Anggara terasa berat. Satu dari keduanya akan mengelus-elus rambutnya lembut, atau menepuk-nebuk pahanya pelan, hingga ia tertidur.

Entah sejak kapan, Anggara sudah tahu mereka berdua bukan hanya sahabat.

Mungkin sejak ia mengamati bagaimana Galan kerap mengesun rambut Mali, saat mereka bertiga duduk-duduk di batu kali dan Mali menyandarkan diri pada pundak Galan. Mungkin sejak ia menyadari Mali selalu memetikkan kembang pacar baru untuknya, tapi untuk Galan, Mali memberikan kembang pacar yang telah ia sedot madunya lebih dulu.

“Ih, itu kan kena idunya Mas Mali!” Anggara ingat pernah berkomentar demikian. Ia juga ingat bagaimana Mali hanya terbahak-bahak, sementara Galan malah menyedot kembang pacar itu semakin kencang, seakan membuktikan dia tidak jijikan. Anggara menjerit jirih dan mengatainya jorok. Tapi sesungguhnya ia tahu, Galan hanya mau melakukan itu pada kembang pacar bekas Mali.

Anggara berjalan di tengah. Tangan kanan dalam gandengan Mali, tangan kiri dalam gandengan Galan. Saat melompati selokan, mereka berdua akan mengangkatnya, hingga Anggara merasa terbang.

Mali dan Galan bahagia. Anggara juga bahagia, meskipun kadang ia merasa aneh.

Hingga akhirnya, rasa aneh itu menguasai hatinya lebih daripada rasa bahagia, dan ia percaya menghentikan keanehan itu adalah yang terbaik bagi mereka bertiga.


	3. Chapter 3

Malam itu, Romo marah besar dan Mali menerima semua tamparannya.  
  
“Anak setan!” Tamparan pertama.  
  
“Begini cara kamu membalas orangtuamu?” Tamparan kedua.  
  
“Kurang apa Romomu ini, ha? Kurang apa!” Tamparan ketiga.  
  
“Anak setan! Tidak tahu malu! Bajingan! Darah laknat!” Empat. Lima. Enam. Tujuh.  
  
“Ibumu sundal murahan! Anak londo bejat kamu itu! Bejat, jangak, kutis!”  
  
Romo dan Mali berdiri di tengah ruangan. Di belakang Romo, Eyang Uti menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kacu. Eyang Kakung duduk tegak di sampingnya, wajahnya sedingin patung batu. Para paman dan wa mengisi kursi-kursi rotan di sekeliling ruangan, diam memperhatikan seperti pejudi menunggu kocokan dadu. Di balik pintu dan jendela yang terkunci, Anggara yakin, para kacung dan bedinde menguping penuh ingin tahu.  
  
“Puas kamu bikin Romomu malu, ha? Puas?”  
  
Dari tempatnya bersandar pada kusen pintu, Anggara hanya dapat melihat punggung kakaknya. Mali berdiri tegak meski dengan kepala menunduk. Cahaya kekuningan menimpa kemejanya, memberinya warna gading kusam.  
  
“Jangan diam saja! Jawab!”  
  
“Saya tidak pernah berniat mempermalukan Romo.”  
  
Tamparan ketiga belas.  
  
Tamparan itu begitu keras hingga kepala Mali tersentak. Anggara berjengit, merekatkan sandarannya ke kusen. Pipi putih Mali merah lebam. Eyang Uti menangis semakin keras.  
  
“Tidak mempermalukan? Laku biadabmu itu kamu bilang tidak memalukan!?” Anggara ingin menggosok telinganya. Teriakan Romo terlalu kencang. “Anjing jantan saja tahu untuk kawin dengan betina! Kamu …!”  
  
“Saya bukan anjing.”  
  
“Lambemu iku …!”  
  
Romo menarik bagian depan kemeja Mali, mendorongnya ke kusen dan menghempaskan punggungnya keras-keras. Kandil di langit-langit bergetar. Udara di ruangan mendadak terusik oleh gumam-gumam terkejut para penghuninya. Dua orang wa bangkit dari kursi mereka, berusaha memisahkan Romo dan Mali.  
  
“Uwis, uwis ….” Wa Hasan, kakak Romo yang paling akrab dengannya, mengelus-elus dada Romo untuk menenangkan. “Sudah. Jangan terlalu emosi.”  
  
“Anak ini—!”  
  
“Ya, ya. Wis. Sudah. Kita selesaikan ini dengan cara yang benar, ya. Selesaikan dengan cara yang benar.”  
  
Seolah menerima aba-aba, sekonyong-konyong pintu diketuk. Anggara terlonjak. Dengan sedikit kikuk dan diiringi tatapan semua orang, pemuda itu mengangkat palang pintu dan membukanya.  
  
Mawut, kepala kacung dapur, telah bersimpuh di depan pintu.  
  
“Kula nuwun, Ndoro.”  
  
“Masuk,” salah satu wa memberi perintah, dingin.  
  
Mawut berjalan jongkok ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Anggara mengamati bagaimana kaki telanjangnya yang hitam oleh tanah timbul tenggelam di balik kain.  
  
“Nuwun sewu, Ndoro. Mbah Kiyai dan rombongannya sudah siap,” lapor Mawut, menatap tanah. Anggara dapat melihatnya gemetar, seolah telah membayangkan Romo atau para wa akan memuluknya tiba-tiba.  
  
“Bagus.” Wa Hassan mengangguk singkat. Lalu, pada Romo, “Ayo. Kita bersihkan anak lanangmu dengan cara yang benar.”  
  
Bibir Romo berkedut, seolah ingin mengungkapkan bahwa anak bejat di hadapan mereka ini bukan darah dagingnya. Tapi urung. Alih-alih, ia mencengkeram lengan kiri Mali dan menariknya menuju pintu.  
  
Mali bergeming.  
  
“Ayo! Jangan banyak ulah lagi kamu!” Sentak Romo tak sabar, “Pak Kiyai sudah menunggu!”  
  
Mali menggeleng. “Saya tidak perlu dibersihkan. Saya baik-baik saja!”  
  
“Omongmu baik-baik saja. Mas, tolong,” Romo mengedikkan kepala pada Wa Hassan. Wa mengangguk, menarik lengan kanan Mali. Berdua, mereka mulai menggeret Mali keluar.  
  
“Wa Hassan! Saya tidak kenapa-napa!”  
  
“Kamu sudah dikotori makhluk halus, Mali,” Wa Hassan menjawab, tenang. Ketenangan dingin yang justru lebih menakutkan daripada amarah Romo yang berapi-api. “Makanya pikiranmu jadi sembrono seperti ini. Tidak usah takut. Kalau sudah dibersihkan, kamu akan sembuh.”  
  
“Saya tidak sakit! Romo, kenapa? Saya hanya mencintai seperti manusia pada umumnya! Saya mencintai Galan sebagaimana cinta yang biasanya!”  
  
Wajah Romo memerah murka, demikian pula para paman dan wa. Mawut, masih berjongkok di tengah ruangan, nampak sangat salah tingkah dan ketakutan mendengar aib vulgar itu. Anggara merasakan telinganya memerah.   
  
Mali, kenapa kamu selalu mempersulit dirimu sendiri?  
  
Romo dan Wa Hassan semakin berpenuh tekad menyeret Mali. Paman dan wa yang lain juga membantu, mereka membukakan daun pintu lebar-lebar dan mendorong punggung Mali agar ia terus berjalan. Anggara menyingkir ke sudut ruangan, membiarkan rombongan itu berlalu.  
  
Akhirnya, hanya tinggal mereka berempat di ruangan: Anggara, Eyang Uti, Eyang Kakung, dan Mawut yang masih gemetaran dalam simpuhnya.  
  
Anggara dan Eyang Kakung membantu Eyang Uti berdiri. Betapa malangnya. Perempuan itu terus menangis sesenggukan hingga lehernya basah.  
  
“Owalah Ngger, Angger. Kenapa masmu jadi seperti itu?” Isak Eyang Uti pilu. “Kamu jadi anak yang bener ya Ngger, jadi anak yang lurus. Jangan bikin orangtuamu sedih seperti ini.”  
  
“Inggih, Eyang Uti,” Anggara menggumam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Dipapahnya Eyang Uti perlahan keluar ruangan.  
  
Sebelum keluar, didengarnya Eyang Kakung berkata keras-keras.  
  
“Jangan ceritakan apa yang kamu dengar pada siapa pun. Awas, kalau sampai berita ini keluar, kalian semua akan menerima akibatnya.”  
  
Eyang Kakung bersikap seolah ia hanya berbicara pada Mawut yang gemetar di hadapannya, tapi sesungguhnya ia mengancam semua mata dan telinga di balik dinding. Mawut, si tumbal malang itu, hanya dapat mengangguk ketakutan.  
  
“Sendiko dawuh, Ndoro Raden.”  
.  
.  
.  
Bulan telah tinggi ketika Anggara menghadiri ritus pembersihan itu.  
  
Entah apa saja yang telah dilewatkannya, Anggara tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu. Saat ia tiba, Mali telah didudukkan di sebuah dingklik dari kayu merah. Ia basah kuyup dan telanjang, rambut ikal kecokelatannya melekat di pipi seperti cacing-cacing gepeng. Kelopak bunga tiga warna tertebah di bawah kakinya, beberapa menempel di kulitnya yang seputih air beras.   
  
“Paman, apa harus seperti itu?” Bisik Anggara cemas pada salah satu paman yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Mali tampak menggigil hebat, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mencari kehangatan.  
  
Pamannya mengangguk simpati. “Mbah Kiyai bilang, dia harus disucikan seutuhnya. Kalau memakai kain, takut ada bagian yang tidak tersentuh.  
  
Mbah Kiyai kembali membacakan doa-doa. Ia menciduk air bercampur kembang telon dan remah dupa dari kendil yang dibawakan salah seorang muridnya. Lalu, dengan khidmat, ia menuangkan air sedingin es itu ke kepala Mali.  
  
Angin malam berhembus. Mali semakin menggigil. Anggara dapat melihat giginya gemeretak di balik bibirnya yang membiru. Doa-doa terus dilantunkan, diamini oleh para paman, wa, dan murid-murid yang hadir. Penyucian itu dilakukan di samping sumur tempat memandikan ternak, tepat di pinggir hutan. Selendang-selendang besar diikat mengelilingi mereka seperti tenda, menjaga aib ini dari pandangan. Sebuah teplok digantung di ranting pohon, bergoyang ditiup angin.  
  
Air kembang telon kembali dituangkan, dan di setiap suara percik air jatuh ke lantai batu, Anggara dapat merasakan dingin menghujam tulangnya sendiri. Mali tidak tahan, berusaha bangkit berdiri. Romo dan Wa Hassan menahan pundaknya. Doa semakin kencang.  
  
Anggara merasa seperti melayang di dalam mimpi.  
  
Suatu ketika, entah pada menit atau jam keberapa, Mali mengangkat kepalanya. Anggara dan Mali bertemu pandang. Mata Mali merah kedinginan, alisnya bertaut kencang, dan sontak Anggara merasa sesuatu menyucuk jantungnya.  
  
Anggara menarik napas dalam, dan memalingkan muka.  
  
Namun pada detik itu, ia mulai bertanya-tanya adakah keputusannya melaporkan Mali dan Galan bukanlah hal yang benar.


	4. Chapter 4

Saat mengenang Mali, Galan pertama-tama akan teringat pada tengkuknya.  
  
Tengkuk Mali yang terekspos saat si empunya sedang menunduk, putih dengan anak-anak rambut kecokelatan, menurun lembut dari batas rambut cepak dalam dua garis seperti usapan kuas sebelum menipis menjadi bulu-bulu halus keemasan yang menghilang di balik kerah kemeja berkanji. Memejamkan mata, Galan mendekatkan hidung pada tengkuk itu, menghirup aroma segar seperti pinggiran sungai pada siang kemarau, hingga Mali menggeliatkan bahunya sambil tertawa.  
  
“Apa, sih? Geli!” Telinga Mali tipis transparan dan saat tertawa seperti itu sering bersemu merah muda.  
  
Selanjutnya Galan teringat pada kukunya. Suatu siang Mali duduk berjegang di bawah jendela kamar yang terbuka, merapikan kuku kakinya dengan gunting kecil. Suara jentik lembut saat tulang-tulang tipis itu terpangkas dan berjatuhan pada lembaran koran penadah di bawahnya membuat Galan mengantuk.   
  
Tentu mereka pernah berbincang tentang kuku orang mati yang menjadi kunang-kunang. Galan yakin meskipun ia tak ingat, sebab dulu ia dan Mali membincangkan apa saja yang mereka ketahui. Dan tentu Mali pernah menggodai Galan dengan kunang-kunang karena tahu Galan akan takut. Mali mengetahui semua ketakutan Galan, dari yang paling konyol sampai paling melankolis.  
  
“Aku takut ditinggal mati keluargaku,” Galan berujar setelah menemani Mali berziarah ke makam ibunya. Jalan menuju makam itu diapit hutan bambu, tak pernah berhenti bergemerisik merasakan angin meski bagi manusia cuaca terasa panas menyengat kulit. “Rasanya aku ingin mati lebih dulu saja. Aku takut tidak bisa menanggung rasa sedih.”  
  
Galan membayangkan wajah Mali, ditimpa cahaya matahari yang menembus sela-sela kanopi, tersenyum miring kepadanya. Dalam nada tenangnya ia menjawab, “Kalau aku bisa, kamu pasti juga bisa.”  
  
Di balik barisan bambu itu terdapat sebuah mata air, dibendung oleh warga setempat dengan batu-batu kali menjadi kolam. Di pagi hari perempuan kampung biasa mencuci di sana, di sore hari para angon membawa kerbau berendam sebelum digiring ke kandang, tapi pada siang-siang terik kolam itu kosong tenang, permukaannya datar seperti penampang vas bunga.  
  
Galan terkenang saat-saat ia berbalapan dengan Mali melompat dari batu yang menjorok di atas kolam, suara jeburan renyah saat tubuh mereka menghancurkan permukaan tenang seolah terbawa melampaui masa dan berdeburan di telinganya. Mali tidak berenang seindah Galan, tak pernah ada guru yang mengajarinya secara khusus, tapi gerakannya merobek air selalu penuh tekad seperti kapal-kapal pengembara. Usai berenang ia memanjat ke dinding batu di seberang, rambut basah menempel pada tengkuk, kolor menjeplak di pahanya. Galan menariknya kembali ke air, bergumul dengannya sambil tersedak dan tertawa.  
  
Air itu dingin licin berat. Tanah basah mengepul naik dari dasar berkerikil, mengeruhkan gelombang air di sekeliling mereka. Tubuh Mali kesat dan hangat, sengkal dalam genggaman.  
  
Mali versi-versi selanjutnya, sosok-sosoknya yang lebih dewasa, berebutan menyergap Galan setelah itu. Ia dalam jas putih dan topi, membawa tongkat, berpelesiran di taman. Ia bersandar pada piano, kini hanya mencapai bawah dadanya, mendengarkan permainan Galan. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya dengan cara yang khas, mengajak Galan mendekat, mendekat hingga napas mereka bersinggungan.  
  
Senyumnya yang lembut, tak berubah, dari hari pertama Galan menemukannya di jembatan menceng hingga saat-saat terakhirnya di ranjang berkelambu, dalam balutan piyama putih tipis di ruangan berbau obat.  
  
“Mali, saya takut kehilangan kamu malam ini.”  
  
“Jangan takut. Kamu takut atau tidak, saya tetap akan pergi.”  
  
Jika tiba di titik itu Galan melompat mundur seperti menyentuh bara api, lari tunggang langgang, membanting pintu kenangan rapat-rapat sebelum gulungan ombak duka mencapainya, menenggelamkannya dalam lautan rasa tanpa dasar tanpa permukaan. Galan terengah, membuang kunci kenangan itu jauh-jauh, berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa ini terakhir kali, terakhir kali ia akan mengenang Mali.   
  
Meski esok hari pikirannya hinggap lagi pada kunci itu, membawanya terbang ke pintu kenangan, memutarnya hingga terdengar gema “klik” pelan, dan kembalilah Mali kepada Galan, pertama-tama lewat tengkuk putih dengan rambut halus kecokelatan.


End file.
